


On Hang

by Chlodovech



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, bottom!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodovech/pseuds/Chlodovech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suck Kagami off while he's on the phone? As if Aomine were to do something as basic as that. He would do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hang

**Author's Note:**

> "teasing choclety boy vs. busy tiger boy"  
> \- Friend, my. About this fanfic.

Letting out a lustful, languid sigh Kagami gave a wicked smiled as he watched with lidded eyes the scene before him. There was something about having Aomine Daiki, the so-fearful ace of the Touou Academy, on his knees and hungrily sucking him off that made him way too damn smug.

Hissing when sharp teeth scraped along his shaft, Kagami pulled silk blue strands between his fingers to have a look at Aomine’s flushed face.

“You’re quite greedy today. What’s up with you?” he asked in a heavy voice, but Aomine just frowned at him and kept pumping his head up and down despite the hand on his hair, taking all his cock in his hot mouth. Kagami smirked and grabbed the base of his cock and pulled out from Aomine’s mouth, hearing a wet pop before repeating. “What’s up with you, _Daiki?_ ”

The Touou ace _tsk_ ed and wiped saliva from the corner of his lips with a thumb.

“It’s been two weeks since we last saw each other. You expect me to high five you when we finally have a free day?” Aomine’s voice was hoarse from having had a cock down his throat.

Kagami chuckled and fisted his erection, getting Aomine’s attention as he lazily stroked himself. “Exams and training have taken a toll on you?”

“Tell me about it,” Aomine grunted and wrinkled his nose, as though the memories of endless exams disgusted him. Then, a smirk graced his wet lips as he added in a purr. “There’s nothing more frustrating than sitting at a table with books when I’d rather be bent over yours and be fucked hard.”

Kagami raised a brow. “So you missed my cock more than me? What an awful boyfriend you are.” He said in mock sadness.

Daiki smirked and spread Taiga’s thick thighs apart, granting himself more access. “I can kiss you all you want later, but right now I want to have your dick in my mouth babe.” He whispered and flicked his tongue over his lower lip, taking a gasp from his boyfriend.

Kagami pulled the blue strands back with his free hand and pressed the head of his cock on the parted and moist lips of the other ace, who moaned.

Biting down his lower lip, Kagami rubbed the swollen head against Aomine’s mouth and purred. “Then I want you to suck me good, boy.”

Aomine felt his own erection throb inside his pants in anticipation, but even before he could lick the beads of precum leaking from the small slit a shrill sound broke into the room.

Inside Kagami’s school jacket, his cellphone vibrated and shrieked with a new call.

“What the hell” Aomine muttered under his breath and when Kagami reached to it, he growled. “ _Who’s that?_ ”

The redhead frowned at the device’s screen. “It’s Kuroko.”

“Ignore it.” The bluenette scowled.

Kagami sighed heavily. “It might be important…”

“The fuck it is! We’re in the middle of something here!”

“Sorry, but you need to wait a sec” Kagami gave an apologetic look to his boyfriend but it only made him scowl harder. “It’ll be quickly” he promised.

“Accept this call and you’ll have to talk to him with my mouth in your dick.” Aomine threatened.

“Don’t you dare touch me while I’m on the phone.” The redhead countered and pressed the button, greeting his teammate.

Fucking unbelievable, Aomine thought as he watched Kagami talk on the phone as if he wasn’t about to get an amazing head.

He tried touching the older boy, but when the crimson eyes narrowed at him in a Aomine cursed under his breath. Ridiculous. Kagami was right in front of him, hard and delicious and he couldn’t touch him—

The corner of his lips trembled with the smirk that threatened to take them and Aomine quickly stood up and left the room, leaving a very confused and a teeny bit nervous Kagami on the couch.

He clenched his fist. Was Aomine angry at him? He didn’t want them to argue but he also couldn’t ignore Kuroko’s call…

When considering pulling up his pants while his teammate talked about the next exam, Kagami heard heavy footsteps and soon Aomine was in front of his eyes again, but this time, with a little something in his hands.

Kagami’s new bottle of lube.

Glancing back and forth between his boyfriend and the lube in his hands, Kagami wondered what was about to happen.

He tried to focus on Kuroko speaking to him in the other end while he watched Aomine place the bottle between his legs – too close to his erection – and take off his shirt, revealing dark nipples and toned muscles as he undressed himself.

Smiling when the Seirin ace sighed but quickly apologized to his teammate, Aomine slowly slid his pants down his long legs before kicking them off.

Taiga was already stuttering and having a hard time to understand what Kuroko was saying on the phone at this point, but when Daiki turned around and bent down to take off his underwear, he squeezed the base of his cock when it throbbed dangerously.

_Goddamit, Aomine._

Ignoring the look the redhead gave him; Aomine straddled his hips and grabbed the lube, pouring a good amount in his hand. When satisfied, he put the bottle aside and looked up, finding crimson eyes watching him. Gazing back at them with his dark blues, Aomine brought his hand to his hard-on and started pumping himself. He starts slow, spreading the lube while tracing the veins along his dick with his fingers, soft sighs falling from his lips.

Taiga couldn’t take his eyes off from the Touou ace, replying Kuroko only with grunts as he watched, mesmerized, Aomine stroking himself with languid, sensual moves. He also couldn’t ignore how fucking close he was; his body radiating heat and making Taiga hornier than before.

Kagami was expecting Aomine to speed up his rhythm. Instead, he pulled his hand away after a last caress and knelt down on the couch, one knee on either side of his body. Daiki glanced at Taiga – who at that point was just stammering and grunting on the phone – and poured a little more lube on his palm before turning his hand around his body.

A groan fell from tanned lips and Kagami lost his breath when the bluenette on his moaned softly and arched his back, giving full view of what he was doing.

There was no way for him to reply Kuroko now.

Not when he watched as Aomine plunged a long finger inside his hole, groaning and moaning under his breath as he fucked himself.

Grinding his hips slowly, Daiki shuddered as he felt the delicious burn of his body stretching around his digit; the lube slowly running down his tights. He thrusted his finger deeper in his body, rubbing up his walls before pushing a second finger inside, a shaky moan leaving his lips as he tightened his grip on Kagami’s shoulder, who just stood motionless, watching him with gaping lips and darkened eyes. With a malicious smile, Daiki slid out his fingers and smeared the lube on his perineum and balls, running his tongue over his lower lip as he massaged them. Satisfied, he moved his fingers back to his backside, where he traced and rubbed his hole, moaning under his breath while gazing at Kagami with half-lidded eyes.

That was too much for the poor Seirin ace.

The cellphone was slipping from Kagami’s fingers while his cock throbbed between his legs, begging for attention, but it was his hands which ached the most, so eager to touch, grope, ravage the dusky skinned boy on his lap.

As if noticing that, Aomine took the phone from Kagami and placed his once occupied hand on his ass, where greedy fingers immediately pressed against his hole. Smirking, he quickly said a “call him later, Tetsu” before putting the phone aside.

“Aomine, you...” Kagami whispered in a thick voice. He should be mad at him, but…

“I’m hot, I know.” The bluenette said in a smug grin and a heavy sigh soon dropped from his lips when the redhead beneath him started to roll his balls in his palms. “And you should know to not ignore me like that.” He groaned and shoved his hips against Kagami’s, making both of them moan out loud when their sensitive erections bumped against each other.

Kagami panted heavily. “Oh I’m so sorry,” he smiled and slipped his fingers back to Aomine’s entrance, pressing two fingers against the quivering ring of muscles. “Let me make up to you.”

With his breath caught in his lungs, Daiki wrapped his arms around Taiga’s neck and raised his hips, granting him more.

“I wonder if I should forgive you.”

Kagami smiled, naughty.

“Think about it later,” the Seirin ace said in a raspy tone, and pulling the other closer to him, he added in a whisper against the bluenette’s mouth. “I want to play with you a little now.”

Their mouths crashed in a hungry kiss, lips fitting perfectly into one another as they smacked and slid over each other and their breaths mingled, hot and heavy. Feeling a warm wet tongue trace his lips, Kagami promptly granted access to it, which immediately plunged into his mouth and drank in the redhead’s moans, who kissed back just as hard.

The kiss grew rougher and more demanding and Kagami let go of the tanned legs, his hands traveling to Aomine’s backside, where he started to play with his naked ass – he groped, palmed, and massaged the round and firm cheeks, smiling when he earned a small moan from the dusky skinned boy on his lap. But then, when Aomine grabbed his fiery locks and roughly bit down on his lower lip, Taiga retaliated by slipping a finger past his crack and provocatively pressed the wet and slick opening. Daiki gasped startled and broke from the kiss. There was drool in the corner of his lips and a subtle red staining his tanned cheeks, and Taiga loved the way Aomine looked so lovely and erotic at the same time.

“Kagami…” Aomine groaned hoarsely and when warm lips kissed his collarbones, he smirked. “You took too long.”

“So you were waiting for it,” Kagami laughed, almost breathless.

“Why else would I be on your lap with no clothes, dumbass?” midnight blue eyes narrowed at crimson ones.

Instead of talking back, Taiga shifted on the couch and pulled Daiki closer until their erections were pressed together, a shiver running down their bodies with the heat and the so needed contact.

“But don’t forget to give some attention to me too.” Taiga gave a wicked smile.

Closing the distance between their faces, Aomine smiled.

 “You fucking tease.”

Lips met again in a roughly; wet tongues sliding in each other teasingly as tanned hands found their way to red locks, holding onto them as the Touou ace felt two fingers pressing and circling his entrance, sometimes stretching and rubbing but never pushing inside. Already too fucking impatient, Aomine rolled his hips against those digits, inviting them to thrust home, and he didn’t need to encourage much as a second later he moaned out loud, the delicious burn of his walls stretching to take the intruder fingers making his legs shiver. Fuck, he loved that.

He circled Taiga’s shoulders with his arms and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth when the redhead slid his fingers out his ass before shoving them inside again, hard and rough. Licking and sucking on the other’s lips, the bluenette rocked his hips in a silent request for more and Kagami readily granted his wish by placing a hand on his hip and pushing him down, forcing Aomine to sit on them until Kagami had his fingers knuckles deep inside Aomine’s hot body.

Feeling the burn in his backside starting to dissipate, Daiki moaned softly and Kagami took the opportunity to slip his tongue past the tanned lips, drinking other moans as he thrusted his fingers and rubbed him up, soaking his digits in the lube of before and then scissoring. Aomine grunted in their sloppy kiss, but when a thumb rubbed circles in his perineum he broke free from the kiss and moved his hips to meet Kagami’s fingers, taking them deeper inside while their cocks brushed again, slimy and dirty from precum and lube. A moan rumbled in Kagami’s throat and squeezing tanned hips, he helped him move, looking for more of that delicious friction and for Aomine’s sweet spot,who leaned closer and pressed their erections between their abdomens, rubbing them together as he rode the fingers fucking him, moans rumbling in his throat as he felt them twist and curl inside him.

But then, when Kagami changed the angle of his wrist and thrusted again, a loud moan fell from Aomine's mouth, his back arching while shivers ran down his body. Kagami looked at him with a perverted smile and bit at one dark nipple.

“Found it” he hummed.

Daiki opened his mouth to shut him up but a loud moan escaped instead, his breathing getting caught in his lungs and eyes falling half closed when Taiga started to thrust his fingers against his prostate, making him too weak to move on the redhead’s lap anymore. And so Aomine slipped a hand between their bodies and bit down on his lips to choke a moan when he wrapped his fingers around their members, sighing when feeling how hard – and close to come – they were.

The bluenette gave an experimental stroke and squeezed their swollen heads together, which made Kagami gasp in response, the fingers inside his ass coming to a halt.

“Already close, boy?” Aomine gave a dark laugh, squeezing the base of the redhead’s dick.

“Yeah, I’m close.” He mumbled and thrusted his fingers again, slamming them against Aomine’s prostate and smiling when he earned another loud moan from the tanned boy. “And you are too, so how about we get this done and make each other cum hard and good?” he offered in a fake innocent smile, tortuously rubbing Daiki’s knot of nerves with his fingertips.

 “You have a dirty mouth, Taiga.” Aomine replied in a breathy laugh and threw his head back when the fingers inside him started to move again, shallow and fast this time. Breathing heavily, he matched with their rhythm and masturbated them both together, shivering at the wet sounds. It was dirty and messy, orgasm coming closer and closer.

 His breath had turned into heavy sighs and gasps but Kagami couldn't care less when he attacked the neck exposed to him, licking his way up to Aomine's sharp jaw where he nibbled and kissed slowly before trailing down, tasting salty sweat in his tongue as he left hard sucks and bites in the hot tanned skin. He smiled when he took a choked moan of the bluenette with a curl of his fingers, but then a hard squeeze in his head had him out of breath. The heat pooling in his lower abdomen was a sign he was coming at any second now.

“Daiki…” Kagami called in a heavy moan to his ear. Aomine pressed their bodies even closer and grind his hips again, their cocks rubbing together. Then, with a hard squeeze in their cocks, Aomine whispered in a breathy voice.

“Make me cum, Taiga.”

That was too much.

A last rough thrust against his prostate had Aomine arching and shivering in pleasure, squeezing their dicks in his hand in reaction and bringing the redhead to his own orgasm, who bit down on tanned shoulders, heat spreading through his body as he heard the baritone voice gasping and moaning in ecstasy.

His lips were still trembling with the force of his orgasm when Aomine felt the viscous liquid dripping through his fingers, and looking down at their mess, he smiled at how much they had come before turning to the redhead, who had sat back on the couch and no longer had his fingers inside Aomine’s ass. Still panting heavily, the Touou ace rubbed his thumb over the tip of their cocks, playing with the thick white cum and earned a hiss from the oversensitive redhead.

For a moment they didn’t mutter a word, their heavy pants being the only sound in the room until a mischievous laugh fell from the Seirin ace mouth.

“You sure came a lot with only two fingers huh?” Kagami teased, looking at dark blue eyes.

 “I could have come with your dick, but you decided to answer the phone instead.” Aomine crooked his lips in bitter smile.

“Oh, are you still angry at me?” Kagami asked in a smile, rubbing circles in his hips.

“Oh yeah, I am.” Aomine smiled darkly and locking his fingers in the red locks, he pulled them and made Kagami gasp in surprise. Then, he added in a whisper against the redhead’s lips. “I’ll teach you to not leave me hanging again.”

The phone was left ignored on the floor when Aomine pulled Kagami to the bedroom, where he would make sure the Seirin ace would hear only his own moans.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks confused at the camera like in The Office*


End file.
